freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Paramount (1969)
Closet Killer (Paramount is a Paramount Television logo used from September 1969-July 4 2008 on most Paramount Television shows from that era, such as The Brady Bunch, Star Trek, and Happy Days. Logo Same appearance as the 1st closet killer logo except the background is red, the larger rectangle is blue, the Paramount mountain and the stars around it mountain are blue, and the smaller rectangle is white (the mountain is cut off at the bottom in this version). The zoom on the square is still intact. Paramount-closet-killer-logo-o.gif is zoomed in which is why it's called the closet killer he has creepy musicScare Factor SCARRY for all variants. The logo is WAY too HORRor this wiki. WATCH IF YOU DARE! Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Red Logos Category:White Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos with mountains Category:Television Category:Paramount Category:Zooming Logos Category:Errors Category:1976 Category:2015 Category:1969 Category:1975 Category:1974 Category:1973 Category:1972 Category:1971 Category:1970 Category:1970s Category:Logos that scare kittylover75 (Youtube) Category:Logos That Could Scare Minions Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that make Baby Flurry Heart cry for her Mommy Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare OJ (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Logos that scare Wander Over Yonder Category:Evil Logos Category:Logos that Rocky (BFDI) barfed on Category:Logos that scare Suitcase (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that scare Lightbulb (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Flower (BFDI) want to punch Category:Logos that scare Filipinos Category:Logos that scare Darkwing Duck Category:White Text Logos Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Ytv Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Scariest logos in the world Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1976 Category:Unscary Logos Category:Simple Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:V Category:I Category:A Category:C Category:O Category:M Category:Top Pages Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Karma houdini Category:Lavender Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Logos that cause Down Syndrome Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Friend of a hero Category:Anti-Villains Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Rude Logos Category:Redeemed villains Category:Extremely Scary Logos Category:Logos that shouldn't exist Category:Logos worse then S from Hell Category:Viacom Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:GULP Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Logos that are still scary Category:If you think you can scare me, you are pretty wrong! Category:Horror ranked logos! Category:Fancy Logos V Category:Logos that run amok Category:Slytherins Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Bullies Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:1981 Category:Horror logos! Category:Logos worse then shadow projects dog Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Logos that made Minecraft Steve fall from a cliff and die Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Villains Category:Evil mask logos Category:Bad people Category:Human eater Category:Strongest Logo Ever Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:VSВИD's Scary Logos Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that make Ruby Ran away Category:Troublemakers Category:Successful Villains Category:Pure-Blood Category:Logos even worse than Max and Ruby 0004 Category:Logos that have Lost Logo Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Logos that have a 20% cooler! Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Logos that chases BND Category:Control Freaks Category:V of Doom Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Don't you dare Category:Logos that make Lilly Cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Loud Logos Category:Logos that scare Russiaball Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that scared Iggy Koopaling Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scare Rayman Category:I ship Rayman with Megurine Luka Category:P Category:Izza Category:Logos that scare Nyami from pop'n music Category:Nyami x KAITO Category:I ship Nyami with Kaito Category:Timer from pop'n music dies at Nyami and KAITO's wedding Category:Logos that scare KAITO Category:KAITO has to fight AMBRE Category:AMBRE wins Category:T Category:Qwertyuiop Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Americans Category:2000 births Category:Boys Category:Older Brothers Category:Males Category:Amok Runners Category:Picky Eaters Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Disrespectful children Category:Aggressive Children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Jealous Children Category:Spankers Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Good Manners Category:YouTube users Category:Hitters Category:Violent Children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Fussy eaters Category:Children who are mean to Jo Frost Category:Sons Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children that Slur Category:Little Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are being mean to their parents Category:Children who are being mean to their siblings Category:Toddlers Category:Name callers Category:Erratic Children Category:Children who fight with their siblings Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Boys that are villains Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jerks Category:Children who make me sick Category:Children with attitude Category:Children with anger issues Category:Children born in April Category:Supervillains Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Terrible 4s Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:April births Category:4 year old boys Category:Creepy Children Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Four year olds Category:Asw Category:Who the episode was mostly about Category:Four year old boys Category:Boys that are 4 Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:A names Category:Andrews Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Children who act like Mary Ann from the Agate family Category:First Sons Category:Boys with a Category:Children who act like julian albans from wonder Category:4 Category:Ages Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People with the deceased Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Meghann Cooke from the Cooke family Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Should get expelled from all schools in us and Canada Category:Brats Category:Silly Billy Category:Whiny Children Category:Selfish Kid Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who need to be sent to the Mental Hospital Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Justin Bieber Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Only disrespectful child Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Xing ling Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Category:Logos That Make Jaysin Cry for help with jayson crying for mercy and grace of God is a good thing I have to be at the Last Airbender hates this Channel avatar the Last Airbender hates this Channel Category:Logos that scare Caution Category:Children who act like Angelica Pickles Category:Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah Zip your lips like a padlock And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 1960's Category:Logo That Scare Dued1 Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Crapless Category:Logos that makes Eevee sad Category:Okay, what even are these categories anymore? Is this a shitposting Wiki or something? What's with the weird category name fetish? Category:Stupid logos Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Bet Category:Gxdhb Category:Set5 Category:54 Category:Yr Category:Hf Category:Hrs Category:Hs Category:Ghs Category:THRS Category:Trhs Category:Htr Category:8; Category:L Category:Lo Category:Loy Category:K Category:Bg Category:Gx Category:Fs Category:Fsa Category:Gaet Category:Fh Category:Uj Category:Yfk Category:Kyf Category:Mg Category:Gf Category:Fg Category:Dhj Category:Fkj Category:Cl Category:; Category:;l Category:Kh Category:Gyj Category:Gj c Category:Etg Category:Fnh Category:Gjc Category:Logos that scare Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Logos that scare Blocky (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam Category:Logos that make Peter Griffin die Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:10Th Grade 2K16 Empire Scary Logos Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:PA Category:R Category:AM Category:OU Category:N Category:Logos that scare Ashley (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Bubble (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that make Kevin Martinez throw a tantrum Category:Logos that scare ALL the MP1, MP2, MP7, MP5, and SMP mini games that I freak out so much hard and terminate them FOREVER! NO MORE MARIO! Category:Logos that Scare Junior Eurovision Singers Category:Logos that make The Loud House kids cry Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Jake Paul Category:Logos that scare PewDiePie Category:Logos that make T-Series Cry for their Mama Category:Logos that scare Polina Bogusevich then she literally jumps out of your Television and hits you in the crotch Category:Logos that make Max run away Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:Logos that cause good Mario games to get bad ratings while bad Mario games get good ratings Category:Logos So Scary that Marx from Kirby super star ultra wants to kill the tv and everything by making the sun and moo fight, THEN he tells kirby to make peace between the sun and moon and then call on the comet N.O.V.A and Star Dream Then Marx KIlls Kirby Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that 20thCenturyVictor, Peg, Marta, Juan, 20thCenturyTotallySpies dislikes Category:Logos that scare Mac Category:Logos that scare Frankie Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare Bog the Crocodile Category:Logos that scare Figment